


A Hug

by WrittenInCinnamon



Category: Dayshift At Freddy's
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23097670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenInCinnamon/pseuds/WrittenInCinnamon
Summary: I just really wanted to say Thank You to a user here on ao3 by the name of Lucario. Thank you for reanimating my love for DsaF with the newest chapter of "A Guard's Life". If you guys haven't seen it yet, I totally recommend! It's long but worth it.
Relationships: Jack Kennedy/Dave Miller (Dayshift at Freddy's)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 76





	A Hug

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lucario](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucario/gifts).



"Bye, Dave. I'll be back in a month." Jack said as he was about to leave the Flipside and-

"Wait, Sportsy" the Aubergine Man called out.

"What is it?" he asked, quite surprised. He thought they cleared everything up?

"Could I... uhm... have a hug?" Dave asked awkwardly. "I haven't had physical contact for, uh, decades, Sportsy."

Now, let's all remember that Dave was a murderer. If that didn't repulse you enough then... congratulations, you worked at Freddy's! But it was still wrong in Jack's eyes. Then again, this was the version of him who didn't kill kids for fun. And Dave was kund of fun to spend time with... and nice too, when he wasn't murdering people. 

Ah shit, curse his soulless compassion.

"Yeah, sure." he groaned and hugged his ex-coworker. It felt... sort of nice. Warm and right and like he could stay like that forever- No, he needed to pull away before he started thibking he has hots for the kiddie strangler.

"Thanks, Old Sport." Dave said with... a genuine smile, it seemed.

"No problem. Now I gotta go." he replied quickly.

"See you on the Flipside, Sportsy!"

...

When Jack opened his eyes he was in his workshop again.

He simply went straight to bed. He had stuff to do tommorow, as he had to work in this shithole he now owns.

As he lied down, his thoughts floated to the topic of why Dave was so friendly and--

Ah, fuck, he totally fell for the aubergine, didn't he?

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted to say Thank You to a user here on ao3 by the name of Lucario. Thank you for reanimating my love for DsaF with the newest chapter of "A Guard's Life". If you guys haven't seen it yet, I totally recommend! It's long but worth it.


End file.
